


Whip You Into Shape

by Office



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Pre-Slash, Spanking, crop use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 20, The Elite Four gear up to rescue Lady Satsuki but someone in the group is bearing more weight than they have to. It’s up to Mako to find a solution to this problem and get Gamagoori back on track. Pre-Mako/Ira Rate M with good reason. Light BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip You Into Shape

Ira Gamagoori did not falter in his resolve. He was born with the instinct of knowing what the right thing to do. Especially when it came to his devotion to Lady Satsuki. He was her shield, an unmovable force that would not bend under pressure. Now she was in danger and needed his help now more than ever, but the events after the Cultural and Sports Festival had left him shaken up and unable to find his resolve he relied on all his life. He was torn by his guilt of leaving Lady Satsuki behind after the explosion. She was only but a few feet away but the explosion created such an impact it was nearly impossible to reach her. The Elite Four and Nudist Beach allies had no choice but to retreat.  
He had spent sometime following the disaster looking for her, but it was simply impossible with all the Covers lurking about. So he and the rest of the Elite Four joined up with Nudest Beach. Lady Satsuki was a strong woman and there was no doubt in his mind that she had found someway to survive. He took comfort in thinking that she was out there somewhere underground planning her counter attack and all the Elite Four needed to do was stand by and wait for her next orders. When it was reveled that she had been captured by Raygo it torn Gamagoori up inside. All this time she was in danger and here they were just waiting around. Gamagoori smashed his fist into the metal walls of the Naked Sol, he let the tears of anger and shame run freely now. How could he face Lady Satsuki now?  
Mako, who was startled by the loud sound, peeked into the empty dark room inching closer to the large figure sulking in the dark. It was Gamagoori. When she realized it was him she jumped back. “Hmmmmmm” her mind jumped into over drive.

Mrs. Mankanshoko had prepared another delicious batch of her fried mystery food. Everyone gathered round and took part in the feast. Everyone except Gamagoori, who had retired early, muttering something about needing his rest before the mission. The other Elite Four eyed him suspiciously but left him to his own devices. They knew Gamagoori had his own way of dealing with things and that they could count on him when the time came. Mako ate her dinner with such speed and furiosity it wasn’t hard to tell something was up. This was the first time in a long time they were feasting without Ryuko. After her falling out with Senketsu there had been an air of discomfort in the group, but there was something else hiding behind those big brown eyes. Nothing could escape the watchful senses of Sanageyama. Mako finished up first, much to everyone’s surprise and quickly excused herself.

“Mankanshoko.” Sanageyama stepped from the shadows.

Mako jerked around. “SANAGEYAMA!” She looked genuinely surprised.

Sanageyama took a step closer, he could tell something was bothering her at dinner. “Are you worried about Matoi?”

“Ryuko?” Mako pointed at her chin in mock deep thought.

“She has abandoned Senketsu and there may be a chance we will not be able to recover her. Can you accept this reality?”

Mako twirled in place “Ryuko and Senketsu? WAH! Ryuko needs Senketsu and Senketsu needs Ryuko! He’s her Sunday’s best! We’re going to get them together no matter what, BUT!” She paused in place in deep thought.

Sanageyama smiled, he knew her resolve to save Matoi would not falter. This was a trait in the starless student he had always admired. She was committed to Matoi just like he was committed to Lady Satsuki.

“But! Gamagoori!” Mako shouted into the air.

“Gamamgoori?” He was right she could sense something was off about him too. There was a strange air about him when excused himself before dinner.

She nodded, her face looked like it was working in over drive.

“So you sensed it too?” He smiled, smart girl he thought.

She nodded again. “Something’s on his shoulder, bringing him down down down. Can’t be distracted, battle ahead, time to get into action!”

Sanageyama had to take a step back, Mako was always so charismatic with her responses. “Yes I suppose there was something off about him, but Gamagoori can deal with it himself.”

“WAH!” She grabbed his arm before he could turn away. He was shocked at her speed. “No we must come up with a plan! To get him back into action!”

Sanageyama raised an eyebrow.

Mako flipped backwards, landing perfectly on her feet. “Leave it to me! Mako Mankanshoko! Daughter of the Back-Alley Clinic Specialist!” She snapped a bundle of ropes that seemingly appeared out of no where.

Sanageyama sighed, leave it to Mako to always pick up on the subtle things. He watched her jet down the hall into the darkness.

“Are you okay with this Sanageyama?” Inumuta stepped from the shadows, followed by Jakuzure.

The swordsmen nodded “I believe she may be just what Gamagoori needs.”

“You better be right.” Jakuzure huffed.

Gamagoori readied himself for bed, feeling like tonight was not a night he was going to get any rest. Though it couldn’t help to try, he crossed the room to remove his Nudest Beach gear. It was odd to him that they would fight in such lewd outfits, but it was just a testament to how committed they were to their cause. He sighed again, at his own faltering resolve. Tomorrow they would head out to rescue Lady Satsuki, he would need all the mental and physical strength he could muster.

“GAMAGOORI!” A high pitched voice called out to him from the shadows.

Before he could react he found himself caught stark naked in an unknown trap. Robes and lights appeared from out of nowhere and bound him tightly face down ass up just inches above the ground. Bound and gagged he searched to room frantically, pulling hard at his restraints.  
A small figure stepped into the spotlight, wearing what only could be described as a dominatrix outfit. The arms and legs were covered completely in tight black leather. His captress also wore a black leather thong and black leather bra that was a cup size too small for their bust. The outfit was quite alluring and was causing unwanted activity to build up in his nether regions.

“Gamagoori!” The pint sized woman stepped closer to him. Revealing her face in the light.

“Manakanshoko!?” Gamagoori mouth through his ball gag. He squrimed against the restraints. He didn't know if he was more shocked to see her or at the fact they she was able to put this together.

A grin stretched across her face, as she adjusted her black leather face mask. She flipped backwards and stood behind him as regal as she could be. Gamagoori looked back unable to take his eyes off of the powerful woman standing before him. The thought of her having him all tied up like this completely under her control was making way for thoughts he was not prepared to acknowledge right now, but before he could open his mouth and ask her what she was doing he felt a mind shattering blow on the smooth flesh of his ass. His cock responded immediately, standing hard against the ropes tied tightly around his cock and balls.

“Gamagoori! There is a crack in your resolve! But I, Mako am here to help, so behold the wooden Padel of Resolve!” She delivered another blow across his ass.

Gamagoori withered under the blow, reveling under the tingling sensation of the wooden padel on his tender flesh. It was nice of Manakanshoko to do this for him, she could tell something had be eating him up since their meeting earlier in the day. Gamagoori shed a single tear for her kindness to him. Not giving him time to think Mako delivered another blow making Gamagoori bite hard on his ball gag.

“Mana-kan-“ Gamagoori shut his eyes tight and moaned out her name, as Mako delivered blow after blow.

She bent down between blows “Don’t worry Gamagoori, we’ll get you into Raygo fighting shape in no time.” They way she looked him in the eyes was enough to set him off right then and there. There was something in those big browns eyes that pulled him in tight with no intention of letting go.

She pulled back and tossed her padel onto her back and brandished a long leather crop. She drew back and struck the back of his balls. He coughed harshly into his gag in response, letting the anger and shame he felt earlier melt away. His eyes shut tightly again as the sweat poured from his body. Mako went into over drive switching between striking him with the padel on the ass and delivering mind crushing blows to his cock and balls with the crop. His cock begged for more as it leaked droplets of pre-cum as Mako delivered blow after blow. Gamagoori's body quivered under each strike and marveled at the strength and furiosity each blow was given. This was something he was not normally use to feeling without the help of his Goku-Uniform Mako drew back, jumping high into the air, Gamagoori groaned at the sudden stop of blows. He red flesh begged for more even after all the attention it had received. He pulled tightly against the restraints that tied his arms around his back, wanting so desperately to bring himself over the edge.

“Prepare yourself Gamagoori! For the final blow!” Mako flipped several times in the air before lounging herself like a dart through the air.

She delivered her final blow, thrusting three fingers into his ass. A direct hit to his prostate. Gamagoori came hard into the floor. The impact of the orgasm ripped through his body immediately turning his body into the jelly.

“Gamagoori!” Mako released him from his bounds, catching his body before he hit the ground. “Lady Satsuki could not have asked for a better shield.” She stood over him.

He let his tears go. “Thank you Manakanshoko.”

She smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss softly on his forehead. “For good luck.” She winked and did a barrel roll out of the window, exiting quickly into the night sky.

Inumuta quickly clicked the x button on the video fed he had just been watching. His face was bright red when he realized he had came in his own pants.

“Shessh,” Feeling quite annoyed at the sticky feeling of seed in his pants clinging to him.

“Good grief Houka, you’re a perv.” Jakuzure stepped from the shadows with Sanageyama.

“What!? No-No, it’s not like that!” He moved his body in front of the computer screen.

“Inumuta, I do have a good sense of smell,” Sanageyama smirked.

Inumuta adjusted his glasses, ignoring the blush running all over his face. He cleared his throat. “Think what you want, it seems whatever was bothering Gamagoori has passed.”

Jakuzure and Sanageyama both nodded in agreement.

“What the hell!” Mikisugi shouted over the edge of the ship. “Mako just did a barrel roll of the ship!”

Inumuta and the others ran to the door, watching Kinagase dive after her.

“That’s Manakanshoko for you.” Inumuta looked up to his friend’s room, slightly thanking the girl for putting Gamagoori's mind at ease.


End file.
